The Beginning
by SilverDreamFeathers
Summary: The story of one kit that is then made the healer's apprentice. Sounds simple enough, but with the many twists and turns of her family and very strange blond human she meets along the way. Could there be more to life than everyone thinks?
1. Kits in the Clans

Book 1 the beginning.

Chapter 1-

As I lay here I smell warm milk and hear my mothers soft tong grooming my sister Sunkit.

I have not opened my eyes yet, no matter how hard I try, they won't open.

It has been five days. My mother was worrying but now she has decided to just wait.

My name is Nightkit and I am a tiger, I am all black with silver stripes.

Suddenly four new scents come in through the main nursery entrance.

I realized the familiar smell of our clan deputy, the new nursery queen, and two others I had never smelled before.

From what I could tell they where no bigger than Sunkit and I. They where also both toms.

Two soft thumps where heard as the toms where put on the ground.

"SilverMoon, I found theses two by our old border marks, they where fending for them self's. They have no clan or family, I wish for you to take them as your own." I heard the tom say.

My mother sniffed each one swiftly before saying "Of course they are still strong. I will teach them like there real mother would."

The two toms that where now her brothers got put next to my mother, then they just cowered by her stomach. There fear sent in the air.

Then the scents mingled as if one was on top of the other.

When curiosity got the best of me I got up and stumbled over to them.

As soon as I got closer I felt like someone was looking at me. I was getting very annoyed and I tried to open my eyes.

All of a sudden I saw deep lavender eyes looking strait into mine. Taking a few steps beck I saw that it was one of the new kits. He was silver with barley visible stripes.

On top of him was his brother; he was red with black stripes.

"Wow you have pretty eyes." The silver kit said.

I was startled at the sudden comment and jumped back to my previous spot a few tail-lengths away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Gathering my wits I walked back over and said, "It's ok, I didn't think you could talk yet, by the way my name is Nightkit, what's yours?"

"Well of course and my name is Zero." Then he rolled the tom off of him and stood waking him. "This lump is Kaname."

"Hi Kaname, its nice to meet you." I say dipping my head.

He just looks at me like I'm a moron and curls in a ball and falls back asleep.

"Don't mind him he is always like this to tigers he doesn't know.

"Well I see you two are getting along well." My mother said and then I looked up at her for the first time by for some reason she seems different from what my sister described, she must of just messed up.

She was pure silver, but my sister said our mother had barley visible stripes of black.

"I also see you have opened your eyes Nightkit, they are just like your fathers."


	2. Plants and Rocks

Book 1 the beginning.

Summery- The story of one kit that is then made the healer's apprentice. Sounds simple enough, but with the many twists and turns of her family and very strange blond human she meets along the way. Could there be more to life than everyone thinks?

It felt like mid-day when we all step out of the nursery for the first time. Well except for the two brothers.

There was a clump of bushes.

Next to that there was a sandy rock with a large crack in the side; it had just enough room for one full-grown tiger to squeeze into.

After that there was a small pit of water.

A weird part of the camp was a grove of nettle trees, they where all leaning down creating an over hang. In side there where sleeping tigers that where well muscled but lean.

Then on the far side of the clearing there was a rock wall with branches hanging over an entrance.

Wandering away from my brothers and sister. I went to the rock wall and poked my head in side. It was slightly cooler that it was out side in the New-leaf sun.

They're where shelves and selves of Leaves, roots, and flowers.

In a far corner there was another cave.

Moving slowly I got half way there before a small tigress padded out. Her green and blue pelt glowed softly in the dim light.

"Hello there youngen, what might ye be doin' in here?" the tigress asked in a raspy voice.

"Well I just wanted to see what this place is. I like the smell in here, it makes me calm." I say looking around, very fascinated by all the different plants. "What is this place any way and who are you?"

"Well youngen this is the Healer's den and I am LeafSky."

"So are you the healer?"

"Yes I am and you are a very bright kit."

There was a strong smell coming from the other end of the shelf.

I pad over to at and point my nose at it. "Hay LeafSky, what is this?" Looking at the purple flowers.

"Well this is Catmint."

"What do they do?"

A little surprised she replied, " They help stop coughing and helps you breath."

Storing that in my mind I ask about the darker purple flowers next to them.

"This is Comfrey it is used when healing broken bones."

This went on tell sundown when I heard my name being called.

"Good buy LeafSky." I say, as I was about to go out of the den. But was stopped by LeafSky.

"What is your name young one, I didn't catch it."

"My name is Nightkit."

"Well then Nightkit will I be seeing ye tomorrow?"

"Of course!" I say bounding over to my mothers voice in the almost darkness.

"Where have you been Nightkit?" SilverMoon asked me in a scolding tone.

"I was with LeafSky. I asked her to tell me about some of the herbs and I guess I lost track of time."

Her eyes softened. "Very well and let me guess you will be going back tomorrow?"

"Yes I am it is what I want to do to help my clan." I say lying next to the already sleeping balls of fur. "Mom I want to be a healer."


End file.
